


Sticky N' Sweet

by kiwiyoo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiyoo/pseuds/kiwiyoo
Summary: The boys decide to play seven minutes in heaven at Kihyun and Changkyun's Halloween party, and things get out of hand.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Sticky N' Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!!  
> I had been working on this for a while, and after changing the storyline about three times this is what came out! I hope you enjoy it!! Please leave a comment or kudos!!

It was a spooky-ooky halloween night in Changkyun and Kihyun’s apartment. They have been living together for about two years. Changkyun had spent many holidays with Kihyun. He eventually found himself having a small crush on his roommate. What was unfortunate for him was that it is one sided. He had always left many little hints hoping Kihyun would confront him on his feelings. His reason for this was because Kihyun never really brought home boys, sure he made out with a few when they went clubbing, but who wouldn’t under the influence. He was too scared of what Kihyun might think if he were to be honest with what he feels. Today they were hosting a small Halloween party with their closest friends for a night full of movies and sweet snacks. Kihyun decided to go as a fox, and Changkyun decided to be a cat. Kihyun helped both of them with their make up by painting Changkyun’s nose with an upside down triangle, and drew on some short whiskers. Kihyun thought Changkyun would look cute with a little bit of lip tint. Kihyun carefully swept the pink tint over his lips. Changkyun was a bit surprised when Kihyun used his finger to blend out any harsh edges. He watched as Kihyun did his craft. Kihyun looked so cute with his eyebrows knitted together and eyes focused solely on himself. Kihyun would likely not admit it out loud, but he had to really fight the urge to kiss Changkyun. It was hard to resist when he looked so cute with his little cat ears. The mood would have been perfect. Their faces are close, both have tinted cheeks, and he definitely was not oblivious to how Changkyun was eyeing his lips. Kihyun felt wanted. That was until the doorbell had interrupted their little moment. 

A very tall, blonde, and sexy vampire had arrived in their doorway accompanied by a jacked lifeguard. Eventually a little devil, honey bee, and an earthbender made their way to their shared space. The night started off pretty mello. All the boys sat in their living room with numerous blankets and pillows. They watched many classic Halloween movies like Fright Night. Changkyun took this opportunity to hide in Kihyun’s arms when he was ‘scared’. It was not like Kihyun did not enjoy having the younger boy in his arms. He quite liked it, and this was not his first time “platonically” holding Changkyun. Of course that could only last so long as the boys became tired of the cheesy movies, and wanted to do something more daring. 

“I’m so bored of watching the same movies, lets try something new” Minhyuk chirped with a sly look in his eyes.

“And what exactly do you have in mind” Jooheon questioned catching on to his playful tone. 

“We should do what every typical college kid does and do a risque party game,” Hyungwon answered. 

The group of boys seemed to all agree, and Shownu got up to grob a half-empty water bottle so they could use it to play ‘Spin the Bottle’. 

“Wait, let's take it up a notch and play seven minutes in heaven”, Minhyuk chimed. “It isn’t like anyone here is exclusively dating anyone, and the sexual tension is thick as fuck in here” he added. 

What Minhyuk was saying was right on the dot. It was clear that Wonho and Hyungwon had a thing going on, however, the others weren’t so obvious. As the game begins and the spins begin most couples only go in the room and just make lewd noises, an attempt to make their person of interest jealous. When it’s Kihyun’s turn he spins the bottle and it lands on no one other than Im Changkyun, his roommate. Even though they live together Changkyun feels the butterflies in his stomach at the thought of being alone in a room with the possibility of doing things. Reality hits Kihyun when Changkyun calls his name so they can start their seven minutes. Kihyun doesn’t know if he should thank or kill Mihyuk for this opportunity as Changkyun opens the door to his bedroom, and places his hand on Kihyuns lower back to guide him in. They can both feel the tension building as Changkyun closes the door. After years of knowing how bold Changkyun could be Kihyun wanted to be the one who started things. 

Their bodies were already close, Kihyun reached to cup Changkyun’s face. His eyes flickered up to meet Changkyun’s and looked back down at his lips. Everything about him is so enticing knowing he can have what is not his. Slowly they both leaned in. Changkyun’s stomach was fluttering. His heart was pounding so loud he thought Kihyun would be able to hear it. Their lips kept brushing against each other as if they were waiting for someone to step up. 

“Kiss me” Kihyun whispered. Changkyun captured his lips and felt Kihyun smile into their kiss. It was surreal. Kihyun’s lips were soft and pillowy against his own.Changkyun snaked his arms around Kihyun’s shoulders to bring them closer. He felt the burning desire to just be close as their lips moved against each other. Before he knew it his back had met the mattress. Kihyun peppered kisses along Changkyun’s neck until he found a sweet spot thanks to Changkyun’s moan. Chnakyun covered his mouth embarrassed by the noise he had made.

“It’s okay, I want to hear you...means I'm doing a good job”, Kihyun giggled. He knew that at this moment Changkyun was wrapped around his finger. He kissed along his jawline until their lips met again. His hand was busy in Changkyun’s hair causing his cat ear headband to fall off. Changkyun’s hands were tangled in Kihyun’s hair, not that he didn’t like it, it actually riled him up even more. Kihyun used his free hand to grab at Changkyun’s hips and began to create friction between them earning very loud moans from the both of them. 

“Fuck Ki,” he grabbed at Kihyun’s shirt. The feeling of the pressure Kihyun was putting between them was almost enough to send Changkyun over the edge. The feeling between them made Kihyun feel exhilarated. He could not get enough. Changkyun tugged at Kihyun’s shirt asking to take it off in which Kihyun gladly obliged. Changkyun ran his hands down Kihyun’s toned chest. Being able to touch Kihyun in a way that he never thought he would be able to sent him into an excited frenzy. Kihyun was making him feel so much better than any of his previous flings. The least he could do was return the favor. He moved his hands to the waistband of Kihyun’s jeans fumbling at the buttons. 

Kihyun pressed his forehead to Changkyun’s and breathlessly said “Baby (baby!), you don’t have to worry about me, I want to focus on you, okay?”he lifted Changkyun’s chin to pull him into another kiss. This time it was not so needy, but rather delicate like butterfly wings. It wasn’t until Kihyun was hearing knocks on the door that he realized they weren’t even kissing anymore simply moving against each other and he had love bites all across his collarbones. He looked at a dazed Changkyun. He heard a knock again, and mentally screamed because he had never moved away from someone so fast. 

“We-we’re coming...WAIT not in that way!!” Changkyun yelled. The two boys rushed to look presentable again and rushed out of the room with flushed cheeks. They both walked out of the room, but it was too late before Kihyn noticed they accidentally swapped tops. Changkyun didn’t even have his cat ears anymore, and their makeup had been kissed off. Needless to say, it was clear they had done something, and the hickeys across their necks only proved it.

“So...is there something going on between you two? You guys were in there for nearly an hour”, Shownu said.  
“We ordered a pizza and turned on a movie to try and...block out all the noises,” Jooheon added. 

“We’re just friends,” Kihyun said, trying to fix the situation. Changkyun opened his mouth as if to say something in protest but quickly closed it figuring now was definitely not the time. He also took a mental note about how Kihyun didn’t say yes or no. The rest of the night they went back to watching movies while Changkyun sulked to himself. His kiss-swollen lips making a cute pout. Kihyun glanced over at him and knew they would need to talk eventually. He reached for Changkyuns arm and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Changkyun however, was not finished with what they had started. They were sharing a blanket sitting in the corner of the couch. He saw this as an opportunity to mess with Kihyun. He reaches towards Kihyun’s crotch and lightly taunts him. He hears Kihyun sharply inhale and let out a shaky breath, with his eyes never leaving the T.V. This was not the reaction Chnagkyun hoped to elicit so he went for a second time. His hand was caught by Kihyun and held away from what his intention had been. Changkyun saw this as a game he did not want to lose. Kihyun’s neck was already marked up from earlier so one more wouldn't hurt. They were both well aware that however they saw each other before was out the window. Changkyun rested his head on Kihyun’s shoulder. When he felt Kihyun’s grip on his arm loosen he took that as a cue that it was okay for him to nuzzle his nose into Kihyun’s sensitive neck. He began to ghost his lips over the side of Kihyun’s neck, and when he finally kissed his neck he felt a hand slide over to his inner thigh. This startled Changkyun because he was not expecting Kihyun to tease him back. He felt Kihyun begin to palm at his dick, which caused his breath to hitch. Never in his life had it been so difficult to hide a moan. Changkyun locked eyes with him.

“Two can play at this game baby”, Kihyun whispered with a smirk. The ‘baby’ thing was new. Kihyun had never called him baby before. He definitely did not expect for him to keep using it outside of their makeout. About forty-five minutes later everyone left and it was just Changkyun and Kihyun alone again. 

Kihyun glanced over at Changkyun and asked “Is..everything okay between us?”

“What do you mean okay? Ki, we literally did...things...with each other. Okay is not the word you should be using right now”, Changkyun said with a small pout. 

“I figured that it was just in the heat of the moment. We have a great friendship and It isn’t something I want to risk Kyun…”

“Ki, cut the act already, you know that after what happened there is no way we can just be friends, and you know it!” Changkyun raised his voice. “There is no way friends just kiss like that. For the love of fuck Kihyun, I know you want me just as much as I want you” he added.

“Yeah that’s me, I’d love to fuck” Kihyun said feeling small. 

Changkyun couldn’t believe his ears. He was so surprised Kihyun would be so frank about it. He always felt insecure seeing Kihyun with other people. He would often think “what is it that I lack?” Were there signals that he had missed Kihyun giving him? 

“Is that all you want from me? Sex?” asked an annoyed Changkyun. If this was the only thing Kihyun wanted then was it worth salvaging their so called friendship? Should he pretend that nothing happened? 

“Is that how little you think of me? You think I would just use you for sex?” Kihyun scoffed. 

Changkyun lowered his voice and said “When you said we were just...friends it didn’t feel right...I didn’t feel right”, Changkyun turned away and walked towards their couch and sat down.

“Makes it seem like you just wanted to get your dick wet,” Changkyun said in a soft mumble just loud enough for Kihyun to hear. 

Kihyun did not realize that what he said trying to quickly explain the situation would hurt Changkyun like that. He thought that it would save them from having to explain their feelings for eachother in front of everyone.  
Kihyun kneeled down in front of Changkyun and brushed his bangs out of his face. In Kihyun’s eyes Changkyun is the prettiest Man he had ever seen. He didn’t like seeing Changkyun so sulky. It was even harder because he knew that he was the reason.

“I’m sorry, I thought that by saying that...we wouldn’t have to have the ‘what am I to you’ talk in front of our friends. I’m sorry I assumed for the both of us”. 

He looked up to meet Changkyun’s eyes. There wasn’t any sign of anger or hurt, just longing. They only made eye contact for a split second and then Changkyun looked down again. 

“Kyunnie, I think I have feelings for you, and I can’t keep kissing strangers and bringing people over pretending they are you”.

Changkyun’s eyes flickered back up to meet his. Tears were briming his eyes. Kihyun didn’t really know how to react. He had only seen Changkyun cry one time after he had been harassed at a bar by some random man. Of course Kihyun made sure he got home safe and took off his makeup and cuddled him to sleep. This time however, Kihyun just went for it and just embraced him. Changkyun felt himself melt at Kihyun’s touch. He felt so warm and so comfortable. He felt all his worries and fears drift away. Although their position was a little bit awkward. Changkyun resorted to pulling Kihyun onto the couch, which caught him off guard. 

“Well look at that you’re on top of me again” Changkyun Purred. Kihyun did not understand two things; 1) how Changkyun is so calm and collected right now 2) Kihyun just confessed and he is on top of Changkyun again. 

“Your ears are so cute when they are all red” Changkyun cooed.

“Bite me” Kihyun muttered

“I- if you insist,” said with a husky voice. Kihyun can not explain what he had awoken in Changkyun. Kihyun didn’t even notice how he had switched their positions. He was caged between Chnagkyun’s arms. 

He leaned down close to Kihyun’s ear and asked “Is it okay if I kiss you?”

“Yeah, you can kiss me...you can do whatever you want, I’ll let you know if we need to stop,” Kihyun said. Changkyun nibbled at Kihyun’s earlobe and made his way down to his very sensitive neck. Kihyun wrapped his arms around Changkyun’s shoulders letting his sweet scent fill the air.

“Shit baby when you do that it drives me insane”,Kihyun praised. 

Changkyun stopped, looked at a confused Kihyun and said “what if I did this?” and brought his knee in between his legs. 

The pressure instantly made him moan. He now knew how Changkyun felt when it came to being vocal. It was embarrassing, but with Changkyun it felt right. He reached around Changkyun’s neck to bring him into another kiss. It felt like pure bliss. He had never been kissed so passionately yet soft at the same time. 

Changkyun broke the kiss and mumbled against his lips “we should probably take this to the bedroom”.

There was a spark in his eyes and Kihyun knew he would not be sleeping that night. Getting off the couch and into the bedroom was a struggle. Kihyun wouldn’t stop kissing Changkyun everywhere there was bare skin. Changkyun was trying his best to guide them, but in the process he knocked into the wall trying to take off Kihyun’s shirt. “Kihyun, you need to help me out a bit, I’m getting distracted” he said in between kisses. Kihyun opened the door to his bedroom and moved them to the foot of his bed. Changkyun playfully pushed Kihyun on to it and crawled into his lap. He could feel how hard Kihyun was pressed against him. His jeans felt so restraining and tight, he knew he would need to take care of that soon. 

With his hands resting at Kihyuns hips and Kihyun’s arms around his neck he gave him a small peck before saying “Your lips are so pretty...uh just so you know, I don’t have a gag reflex”.  
“Is that your way of saying you want to suck my dick?”, Kihyun laughed. 

“Well, I can also make a cherry stem into a knot with my tongue, ” Changkyun said, sticking out his tongue.

“Put your long ass tongue away before I bite it off!” Kihyun explained drawing Changkyun closer for another kiss.  
His teeth tugged at his lower lip, his tongue sweeping into his mouth. Changkyun’s hands were roaming his body. He found himself pulling Kihyun closer by the belt loops of his pants. Savoring every moment they were spending together. He undid Kihyuns jeans and worked his way down Kihyun’s neck leaving marks wherever he could. He pressed his hand to Kihyun’s chest signaling him to lay down. He slipped off Kihyun and his jeans and crawled up to Kihyun where he then nibbled along Kihyun’s collarbones. Kihyun’s hands found Changkyuns waist and brought their hips together craving more friction between them. Changkyun’s hands slip past Kihyun’s waistband and he strokes Kihyun. It was so sensual for Kihyun to be touched like this by Changkyun because he has waited for this for so long. He closed his eyes and relished the feeling. Changkyun started to slow down causing his back to arch so that he could thrust into his hand. He plays with the tip sliding his finger back and forth over it. Hearing Kihyun be so vocal was music to Changkyun’s ears. He paused to finish taking off his and Kihyun’s underwear now being completely vulnerable to each other. Kihyun scooted up so that his back was somewhat resting against the headboard of his bed. Changkyun crawled over to him and Kihyun took both of them in his hand using a finger to play with the precum and to tease Changkyun of course. Seeing Kihyun pumping the two of them was so erotic. It was overwhelming. He felt like he was going to see the stars. Changkyun reached for Kihyun’s hand grabbing his wrist.

“Are you okay, did I do something wrong?” asked Kihyun. He was worried that he had gone too far with Changkyun. Maybe he didn’t want to continue, which would be okay if that was his choice. Sure it would bruise Kihyun’s ego, but he did not want to push Changkyun into doing something he would regret.

“No, you’re doing great- I feel so fucking great Kihyun, I-I just really want to make you feel good too”, Changkyun replied. 

Changkyun is very giddy about how he is getting the chance to give Kihyun what he deserves. He never really had been one to feel the need to please his partners in past relationships, but with Kihyun it felt different. He wanted to make Kihyun feel like he was the only man in the world. He wanted to be the sole reason for Kihyun’s moans. 

He moved back so Kihyun would have space to prop himself up on his elbows. He wrapped his delicate fingers and began to slowly move his hand up and down. 

“Kyun, ah please,please faster”, Kihyun breathed out. His eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly parted. 

“Hyung, you look so pretty”. Changkyun watched as Kihyun’s body flexed from his touch. His face looked even more pretty when Changkyun wrapped his lips around the tip. Changkyun met Kihyun’s lust filled eyes as he watched Changkyun work his tongue over the head before fully taking him in. Kihyun threw his head back from the feeling. He felt something in his stomach start to tighten. 

“Baby, fuck, you’re doing so good” He runs his hands through Changkyun’s black hair. Kihyun had to use every ounce in his body to not thrust into Changkyun’s mouth. He kept feeling the coil in his stomach tighten as if it would burst at any second. 

“Kyun, I’m gonna-“ he panted. Changkyun hummed meaning it was okay for Kihyun to finish. With a loud moan Kihyun released into Changkyun’s mouth. Changkyun lapped up everything only to be met with Kihyun grabbing his chin to pull him into a heated kiss. He pushed Changkyun down putting himself on top and bit on Changkyun’s lip and slipped his tongue in his mouth. With his free hand he jerked off Changkyun pressing thes slit. He knew Changkyun was already very sensitive. Kihyun kept touching Changkyun and he enjoyed all the sounds Changkyun was making into their kiss. Changkyun dug his nails into Kihyun’s shoulders. 

“Hyung-“ Changkyun’s hips stuttered. He knew he was getting close. He could feel every conscious thought slipping away from his find. Hell, he was not even aware that he was bucking his hips into Kihyun’s hand. It was almost as if Kihyun could hear his thoughts when he whispered against his lips “baby, don’t think just feel”. Kihyun’s voice sounded fucked out. He liked hearing all the lewd sounds coming from him. They are something that Changkyun hoped he would only do for him. He could feel his heart about to burst as he reached his climax, his moan muffled by Kihyun’s mouth, which does wonders by the way.  
Kihyun was the first to pull away. He hovered over Changkyun and went down to give him a quick peck. They were both messy, and it would not be ideal to cuddle with cum all over their stomachs.  
“Uh...hi?”  
“Hey”, Kihyun smiled, “why don’t we go get cleaned up, and take a bath together, unless you want to take it separately ” he asked. Kihyun felt himself blushing, and he felt more vulnerable now than he had when he had been not even five minutes ago.  
“No, yeah together is fine”, Changkyun said, wiggling his eyebrows. Kihyun got up and threw a stray pillow at him.  
“I mean it for real! I’m not about to cuddle someone who has my cum in their hair, besides we can smell good and have clean sheets”, Kihyun exclaimed as they made their way over to the bathroom.  
Changkyun stands in the bathroom as his hands cover himself feeling utterly bare. The bedroom lighting was so dim in comparison to the brightness of the bathroom. He bites his lip and wiggles his toes unsure about what he should do. Changkyun doesn't want to look anywhere but the ceiling and the floor. This feels way more embarrassing than sex. Kihyun, however slips into the hot bath as a satisfied sigh fills the room and Changkyun can see all the tense nerves released from his shoulders. Changkyun stares and stands like a deer in headlights, knowing he should follow suit. 

"How long are you planning to stand there and watch me bathe?"  
“I, um, I’m just making my way over” Changkyun says while shuffling across the bathroom floor still covering himself. Once he settled himself in the water he felt more comfortable knowing that the bubbles were obstructing Kihyun from seeing anything. The water felt warm and inviting against Changkyun’s skin. The bubbles made the room smell clean, but not too sweet. Kihyun helped him wash his hair as “any good hyung would do” after they took care of their previous mess. Changkyun peeked at Kihyun’s chest and felt himself blush. Sure, he had seen his chest many times with them living together, but this time it felt different because he knew they were something more than just roommates. Changkyun reached to plop some stray bubbles on top of Kihyun’s head, and to his surprise Kihyun booped his nose. Changkyun couldn’t help but smile and bring his arms around his waist bringing him closer. He leaned in to lock lips with Kihyun for a short and sweet kiss before laughing.  
“You know, I really like you”, Changkyun said. Kihyun felt safe in Changkyuns embrace as he heard those words. 

“I really like you too silly, but Kyunnie, we should probably get out soon or else we’ll get all pruney…”

“Maybe I want to get all pruney with you for the rest of my life”.

Kihyun was taken back by his comment. He didn’t know if this was a result of what they just did together or if Changkyun really did want to be with him. Or, he could be doubting Changkyun’s feelings for him. He decided to push that away from those thoughts and focus on the present. He wanted to focus on the pretty boy that he will, hopefully, get to kiss and hold for a long time. 

Kihyun reached towards Changkyun’s face and pushed the wet long strands behind his ear. He gazed into Changkyun's eyes for a moment before saying “I’m going to go change our sheets”. Kihyun got out of the tub to go and clean up after themselves. 

Did he just say our sheets as in o u r sheets?? Changkyun sunk back into the water as if that would answer all his questions. Eventually he got out of the now lukewarm water and walked back into Kihyun’s room. Changkyun saw Kihyun laying down on his back so he laid down next to him. Kihyun had this glow to his skin that made him look even more beautiful under the moonlight. He turned on his side to admire Kihyun. The way his nose bridge is so high, and how his lips are full and pretty, even how they are slightly down turned. Of course Kihyun would catch him staring, but he didn’t really care. 

Kihyun placed his arm around Changkyun and brought him closer so that Changkyun’s head was on his chest. Changkyun listened to Kihyun’s heart beat. It was steady, not too fast, but comfortable. Changkyun wrapped his leg around Kihyun and drifted off into a much needed slumber. Kihyun played with Changkyun’s hair thinking about the beautiful boy clinging to him. He really had a perfect opportunity to be with Changkyun, and to take on the world together. For the first time in ame Kihyun did not only feel satisfied, he felt full. He couldn’t explain the way Changkyun made him feel. Their chemistry was something he had never experienced before. There was a new feeling blooming in his chest. I was a little bit scary, yet so beautiful. He looked at the sleeping boy in his arms once more before carefully pulling the blanket out from underneath them so they wouldn’t be chilly. 

The morning sun was peeking through the curtain as Kihyun woke from his rest. He wiped the sleep from his eyes before looking over at the sleeping boy next to him. The sun's rays made Chnagkyun’s skin look like honey. His face looked so relaxed and he even looked younger. His eyelashes are so long and the way they fanned across his face was beautiful.  
Changkyun began to stir, and his eyes fluttered open. His heart almost jumped out of his chest at the sight of Kihyun looking at him with his cute red ears.  
Changkyun rubbed his eyes before recalling what they had done the night before. Thinking about those events made the heat creep up to not only his face but also other places. He sat up slightly abruptly.

“Good morning” Kihyun smiled, seemingly unaware of what Changkyun now had to deal with.

“Hmm, good morning to you too Kiki”, Changkyun replied. 

Kihyun opened his arms to bring Changkyun into his embrace. As he held him, Changkyun started to ramble about a client he was dealing with at work. Kihyun’s hand trailed down his arm and to his waist, tracing his hips nearly absentmindedly. Changkyun paused, his breath hitching as his hand trailed down to his thigh.

"why'd you stop? go on, I’m listening." Kihyun said. Changkyun could literally feel his little problem getting bigger.

“Right, sorry” Changkyun apologized. He continued on about this rude client, until Kihyun placed his hand on Changkyun's crotch, touching him as he groaned softly. 

"Kihyun” he whimpered,” what are you doing?" he looked up, seeing his Kihyun gazing at him, confused. 

“What am I doing? I'm not doing anything”.  
Changkyun caught on to Kihyun’s little game and decided to go on with it. He felt Kihyun’s hand slip under the waistband of his shorts. He wrapped his hand around his dick looking at Changkyun when he began to trail off from his story and moaned. Kihyun reached to open the drawer to his nightstand and grabbed the lube. Changkyun is on his back and Kihyun is sitting in front of him. He pulls down Changkyun’s shorts and it rubs against Changkyun’s bulge. He uses one finger to start stretching Changkyun out. Kihyun whispers sweet nothings in his ear as he watches Changkyun’s body react. Changkyun’s breath quickens as he feels Kihyun stick another finger in him. He can help the sounds from his mouth. he feels his heart beat faster, and feels himself start to move his hips to match Kihyun’s speed. 

“Baby you’re doing so well” Kihyun coos.

“Kihyun, please I- ah, fuck”.

“Use your words, tell me what you want me to do”, Kihyun said hitting Changkyun in all the right places caused his dick to twitch. 

“Hyung please, I need you” Changkyun begged. He feels Kihyun’s finger being taken out and is left feeling senseless. 

Kihyun reaches towards his nightstand and grabs a condom. He took off his shorts and placed the condom around his dick. He put on some more lube before aligning himself with Changkyun’s entrance  
and slowly inserting himself.  
“hmmm ki-“ Changkyuns breath hitches as he feels Kihyun inside of him.

“Shh I’m here”, Kihyun whispers, placing a hand on Changkyun’s hips moving deeper allowing Changkyun to adjust to his size. With his free hand he reached for Changkyun’s, he interlocked their fingers and bent down to kiss his knuckles. 

“I’m here baby”’ he repeats.

“Hyung, please move”.

Kihyun moved his hips a little faster now that Changkyun was ready. Changkyun felt so good around him, and the whimpers coming from his sweet mouth made Kihyun pick up his pace little by little. He del like their bodies were two puzzle pieces: a perfect match. Everything felt so right.

“K-Kihyun...that feels so good...right there”, Changkyun moaned. Kihyun’s arms caged Changkyun so that he could stimulate him even deeper. Kihyun watched as Changkyun’s eyes fluttered shut. Kihyun knows the way Changkyun’s whimpers got louder that he was hitting the right spot. Changkyun reached for Kihyun’s thighs and dug his nails into them. Changkyun wrapped his legs around Kihyun’s waist and threw his arms around Kihyun, aching to be close. Their uneven breath danced between their close lips. Kihyun cupped Changkyun’s face with his thumb resting on Changkyun’s swollen lips. Changkyun shifts to suck on Kihyun’s thumb moaning as Kihyun thrusts into him. He locked eyes with Kihyun getting lost in his lust-filled eyes. 

“kyunnie, baby-“ Kihyun is cut off by Changkyun pulling him to lock their lips. Changkyun grabs Kihyun's arms bringing him down closer to him. Their chests flush against each other. Kihyun reaches for Changkyun’s dick sliding his fingers over the slick tip. Changkyun groans into his mouth and his mind goes into overdrive. his body feels on fire and his legs can’t help but quiver. He feels his toes curl from how hard Kihyun is going on him. Changkyun grabs onto anything he can, whether it’s Kihyun’s hair or his shoulders. It is almost like he is clinging onto his dear life with all the electricity he is feeling because of Kihyun’s touch.  
“Kihyun, Kihyun can I- fuck I need to cum”,Changkyun whines. He couldn’t hold it anymore and he needed to reach his high.

“You want to cum for me baby, shit, you’re so-“ Kihyun choked up his thrusts to get sloppy as he chases his high. Kihyun knows he is so close to having a taste of sweet ecstasy. He can feel himself inching closer and closer as he rails into Changkyun. 

“Kyun, cum for me, it’s okay, please”, Kihyun says pressing forehead to his lover. Kihyun jerked him off a few more times before Changkyun released into his hand. He looked absolutely fucked out. His mouth ever so slightly parted. Changkyun’s legs are like jelly, he knows he will not have the energy to go anywhere. 

Kihyun pulled out and slipped off the condom, throwing it away before finishing. He grabbed some wipes from his drawer and cleaned off Changkyun’s chest, making sure they were both somewhat clean. This time he felt too tired to get both of them in a bath so this would have to suffice. curled back up next to Changkyun and nuzzled his nose into Changkyun’s neck. He felt arms wrap around his smaller frame. Kihyun felt warm, and safe. To him Changkyun felt like home.  
“So…”,Changkyun said, feeling slightly embarrassed. He knew Kihyun had already seen every side of him, but he couldn’t help but blush when Kihyun looked over at him with his beautiful brown eyes.  
“So?” Kihyun questioned.  
“...Boyfriends?” Changkyun asked, feeling like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Kihyun snuggled closer to him. Changkyun could feel his heart hammering in his chest as Kihyun brought his hand close to his face.  
“Yeah, Boyfriends” Kihyun replied before kissing Changkyun’s hand.


End file.
